


In The Woods Somewhere (New Moon)

by wearethedreamersofdreams



Series: music fills the infinite between two souls [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Inspired by Music, Moon Cycles, Nicole as a werewolf, Werewolf, Werewolf Lore, lyricaly based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethedreamersofdreams/pseuds/wearethedreamersofdreams
Summary: Part I of ?Nicole finds that Purgatory has a funny way of testing her. And her love for Waverly.And why is there a lady in white talking to her anyway?





	In The Woods Somewhere (New Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of ?
> 
> (Listen to In The Woods Somewhere by Hozier for the feeling and Inspiration I had for this story https://open.spotify.com/track/2uVa2CxC67xq5JWQazKOAa )

**_In the woods somewhere_ **

> **_New Moon - New Beginnings_ **
> 
> ___it's time for a clean slate, start to gather your thoughts and plan.  
> _

 

**_my head was warm,_ **

**_my skin was soaked,_ **

**_I called your name, ‘ til the fever broke_ **

It had started with a fever.

 

She had been running warm that week, warmer then average. It had started when three weeks before Nicole had been bitten by some godawful wolf like creature in the woods while they were out hunting Demons. Dolls had checked her over, wrapped the wound up in a bandage, and when Wynonna mentioned that the season for wolves was _off_ he had pushed it away as a fluke and told Nicole to watch the wound and let him know if it would get infected.

She had been busy ever since, and had not paid any mind to the wound anymore.

 

But tonight, dear god, tonight the fever had turned into a raging _inferno._ And it was radiating right from the wound in her arm towards the rest of her body. And there was this itch, right underneath her skin. It was _everywhere._ And itching didn’t help as much as make it worse. She felt like death warmed over and that twice the value.

Before Waverly could say or ask anything about it, Nicole had fallen asleep like a brick.

 

To wake up drenched in sweat, holding back a scream. Quickly she crawled to the far left side of the bed and half fell half crawled out of it. Someone was calling her. Someone was calling her in the woods somewhere. She had dreamt, dreamt of running, dreamt of a lady dressed in beautiful white robes calling for her to let go.

 

To become one with her inner _beast._

 

Before Nicole truly understood what her own body was doing, she had jumped out of the open window. Her last thought before her inner beast took over, was the name she was about to yell when she woke up.

 

And how sorry she was for everything.

 

**_when I awoke,_ **

**_the moon still hung,_ **

**_the night so black that the darkness hums_ **

She awoke, because of the cold.

Someone had left the window open and a steady stream of cold air was blowing into the room. When Waverly turned around, she realized the other side of the bed was empty. Which was impossible because Nicole had fallen asleep before her.

 

Waverly frowned.

 

There was a little bit of light streaming inside from the full moon that was shining outside, and she noticed that the window was far enough open for someone to come in.

_Or go out._ Her mind supplied dangerously.

Ever since the accident three weeks ago, Nicole had been acting weird. Cravings for raw meat, getting more anxious every single day as if something was getting closer, and after a lot of bribing she told Waverly about these weird dreams that had woken her up sometimes about a lady in white calling to her. Waverly had done what she did best, which was research. But except for some folk tales about the keeper of the wolves wearing white, she had nothing to go on.

 

And if Nicole had turned into a Werewolf, she would have noticed it sooner. Right?

  

Waverly took her shotgun, and first made a round around the Homestead to check if she was wrong and that her love was still in the house somewhere.

She came up empty.

She went back to the room, looking around one more time just to be sure. She tried calling Nicole, but it was useless because Nicole’s phone was still on the nightstand.

Somewhere in the distance, Waverly could hear a howl. A howl that sounded suspiciously as something in pain. Waverly frowned again. They never had wolves before in the area. Or at least not in this period of the year.

Waverly’s curiosity won out over her rationality, and she quickly wrote a message on a piece of paper for Wynonna while preparing to head out.

 

While heading out, she noticed the full moon which was in stark contrast with the humming darkness around her. She took the flashlight she had taken from Nicole’s utility belt and started to make her way towards the woods.

 

It felt as if someone was calling her.

 

**_I raised myself._ **

**_My legs were weak._ **

**_I prayed my mind be good to me._ **

The moment Nicole had jumped through the window, she had transformed.

Her muscles had grown stronger, her senses where better, and she felt this _thirst_ to go out there and run through the forest.

That she had also grown claws and a fur, didn’t seem to bother her. After the painful transformation, she stood up slowly. Her legs where shaky and the first steps where comparable to that of a baby giraffe. But the more she walked, the more confident she became, and the more she seemed to be called by this voice somewhere in the woods. Flashes of white where running through her vision, but soon they where replaced by a sharp yellow view of her surroundings. Her senses seemed to be attuned to everything that happened around her, and her instincts where calling on her to run.

And so she started to run, faster and faster she went. Her surroundings started to blur together, and she became more in tune with her inner beast. She was running at full speed now, and she heard that voice again.

The voice of the white lady that had called her in her dreams before this all started. She was whispering to her about how this was her calling now. About how she was destined to become the protector of the woods. All the endless possibilities and options were laid out before her.

 

Protect the woods.

 

Protect her friends.

 

Protect her family.

 

Protect Waverly.

 

_At all cost..._

Somewhere in her addled brain, she realized that that was the thought of a blood thirsty person.

No. a bloodthirsty _monster._ Her brain seemed to be less and less human, and more and more beast. She was panicking, and because of that, Nicole ignored the voice of the lady in white completely. And the little part of her humanity that was still there, kept thinking the same repeatedly.

 

_Please, don’t let me become a killer._

**_An awful noise_ **

**_Filled the air._ **

**_I heard a scream in the woods somewhere._ **

****

She had been walking for a while now.

The woods had been eerily quiet, the only guidance the female voice in her head that she was following.

It was soothing, and petrifying.

She had no idea if this would lead her to Nicole, and she had no idea in what kind of state Nicole would be.

If you would ask if she wasn’t afraid of the situation altogether, she would kindly inform you that this was Purgatory.

And there had been weirder things happening in Purgatory.

_Don’t worry, sweet one. We will find your mate, and everything will sort itself out._

Waverly frowned while making her way deeper into the forest. The voice of the lady seemed to be talking directly to her now.

_You and Nicole are the chosen ones. You are only just now fulfilling your destiny, your calling._

Waverly frowned slightly at that. How many destinies did she have to fulfil anyway?

Out of nowhere she heard an awful noise from somewhere in the woods, it sounded as if an animal was being in pain, and then she heard a loud growl from the same part of the woods. Waverly started to run to the area she had heard the scream come from.

****

**_A woman’s voice!_ **

**_I quickly ran_ **

**_Into the trees, with empty hands._ **

 

Nicole had been running for so long, that at first she didn’t hear the lady in white yell at her. Weirdly enough she was enjoying herself. She was enjoying the run through the woods, and she was enjoying the strength her new body was giving her.

_Nicole!_ Nicole stopped, and took the moment to observe her surrounding area. She was near a beautiful little lake, and she felt compelled to check her own reflection.

When she looked into the lake, she expected her human face. Instead there was a beautiful wolf looking back at her. She had a brown reddish coat with some black stripes and spots running through it. Her snout was long, and when she opened her jaws she saw her big sharp white teeth sticking out. She made a sound in between a whine and a grumble. She didn’t want to know what she could do with those teeth.

_But you have to, Nicole. Now that you have seen yourself. Have done your reflection you need to decide. Your lover will be here soon. I appointed her as your consciousness. Every werewolf has one. If you decide to kill her. You will kill your consciousness. Which means that you will become the monster that you are so afraid of being right now. You could also try to draw blood before that in the form of an animal here in the woods. If you do that, Waverly will become your consciousness. You will share a bond that is so strong that it traverses everything imaginable. You will share thought, pain and love so strong that she will be able to guide you on your full moons. The choice is on you, Nicole._

_Are you a monster? Or a protector of the woods?_

**_A fox it was_ **

**_He shook afraid_ **

**_I spoke no word_ **

**_No sound he made_ **

****

Waverly started to run towards the sound, dropping the shotgun in her haste to reach the voice. Not sure what she would find, while the voice in her head started to ramble and talk a mile a minute.

_You will figure it all out in due time, meanwhile you must be there for Nicole and the changes she will go through and already has been through. You are her consciousness, her chosen one. Please, do not be afraid of her. Her kind is not here to harm us, they are here to protect us. And in turn, you are her protector. I know this is all weird right now, but everything will be clear with time._

Waverly didn’t pay any more attention to what the voice was saying. She was paying attention to her surroundings and trying to figure out where the sound had came from.

 

She kept running through the woods.

 

Until she saw something lying in between some bushes. She slowed down and slowly made her way to the shape, cursing when she realized she had thrown her shotgun away.

When she got closer, the shape got a colour. An orange fox was writhing around on the ground, jaws open in a silent scream. Waverly quietly made her way towards the animal so not to scare it away. And even if she would scare it, there was no way it could run away from her. It was injured and obviously in pain.

 

**_His bone exposed_ **

**_His hind was lame_ **

**_I raised a stone to end his pain._ **

 

Nicole was watching Waverly from her hiding place in the bushes.

She had made her decision, and in turn the woman in white had promised her she would keep her human wits every time she turned into a wolf.

She was grateful for that, she didn’t want to kill in a wolf like haze. Even now, she hadn’t killed the fox. And she watched as Waverly did the job for her by killing the fox with a stone against the temple.

_You are strong, young one. I am grateful Joseph chose you as the next protector of the woods of Purgatory._

Nicole watched as Waverly was figuring out what had probably attacked the wolf.

Now, the only thing left to do was to convince Waverly that she wasn’t dangerous.

 

**_What caused the wound?_ **

**_How large the teeth?_ **

**_I saw new eyes where watching me._ **

****

Waverly had killed the fox. And now she was looking at the weird wound that had caused the fox to get injured in the first place. The wound had the odd shape of teeth indentations, it meant that something had bitten the fox. Something large enough to win from the fox, which was odd because the season wasn’t right.

_There is no right or wrong season for that what has done this, Waverly. They live by the rule of the moon, they are driven by it. I am so sorry that I cannot straight out help you, but you have to figure it out on your own. I am already interfering enough as it is._

There was the voice again. And Waverly didn’t know what to do with it. She hadn’t found Nicole yet, and the voice was awfully cryptic about everything that had been happening, and if the teeth marks where any indication, then she was afraid in what kind of state she would find Nicole.

Or was it Nicole that had done this? It was a traitorous thought, but everything would add up to the fact that maybe a myth wasn’t a myth.

If Demons existed, then why not Werewolves?

Waverly was so lost in thought, that she hadn’t seen the big yellow brownish eyes that where observing her from a crouch in the bushes, until the eyes moved closer and stepped on a twig that snapped.

Waverly’s neck hairs shot up just as she made eye contact with the yellow brownish eyes peering at her from the bush. Waverly slowly put her hands up in a non threatening way while slowly coming up, all the while keeping eye contact with the almost familiar yellow brownish eyes.

_Wait, what?_

The eyes stepped out of the shadows, and out came a beautiful brown reddish furred wolf. Its fangs where covered in fresh blood, and hunched like it was it seemed ready to attack.

Waverly kept looking into the wolf’s eyes, slowly moving away from it, while being captivated by the swirl of gold and brown that seemed to flicker in the wolf’s eyes. Waverly kept moving and moving, but the wolf kept moving too. And Waverly wasn’t sure what it wanted to do.

 

**_The creature lunged_ **

**_I turned and ran_ **

**_To save a life_ **

**_I didn’t have_ **

****

Suddenly out of nowhere, the wolf leaped. And Waverly responded by turning around and running away as fast as possible.

She knew it was impossible to outrun a full grown wolf but when she looked back quickly, it seemed as if the wolf was holding back on its speed.

It grinned, as if it was a big puppy seeing it as a game.

Waverly realized that she would probably die in these woods here. She was getting tired, tired of the wolf chasing her like some sort of toy. It reminded her a lot of Calamity Jane and the toy she would often chase in Nicole’s home.

_Nicole_

She hadn’t found her girlfriend, who was probably also mauled  to death by this same wolf. As to why Nicole went into the woods at all she would never know.

She wasn’t even one hundred percent sure why she had entered the woods. To follow a god like voice?

She was sure Wynonna would make sure that her headstone would say here lies the world stupidest and most useless lesbian.

This was confirmed when she totally missed a big branch right in the middle of her path, and she went down hard. Quickly she turned around and tried to scramble away from the wolf who had stopped to observe her.

The way its tongue stuck out, it was looking at her and Waverly was thinking it was _grinning._ Laughing at her for messing it up so badly.

This was it.

 

She was going to die.

 

_I am so sorry, Nicole._

****

**_Deer in the chase_ **

**_There as I flew_ **

**_I forgot all prayers_ **

**_Of joining you_ **

 

For one second, Nicole forgot how she looked like, and jumped towards Waverly in some sort of attempt to hug her.

Instead it made Waverly turn around and run away as fast as she could. Nicole yelped, and started to follow Waverly on a for her very slow pace.

She figured that Waverly at one point would get tired and would stop running away from her so that she could show that she was a good wolf.

Unconsciously she stuck out her tongue and started to grin.

Now she understood the appeal CJ found in chasing a ball.

Nicole saw that Waverly started to slow down, and then tripped all together because she missed a big tree branch on the wood floor. Nicole decided that it was now or never, and kept advancing on Waverly, who looked at her as if she was her next meal.

_Its okay, Waverly. It’s me!_

**_I clutched my life_ **

**_And wished it kept_ **

**_My dearest love_ **

**_I’ m not done yet_ **

****

Then the weirdest thing happened.

The wolf didn’t pounce on her, like Waverly was expecting it to do. It came closer yes, but Waverly could almost imagine its paws in the air in the same non threatening way she had done before. It stepped over her and bared its teeth. Waverly closed her eyes and prepared for her last breath to be taken.

But instead of biting, the wolf decided to give Waverly the biggest lick possible right across her face.

Waverly scrunched up her nose while the wolf kept licking her face all over. At one point it went to poke its snout against Waverly’s face and Waverly, who was assured the wolf was friendly, finally opened her eyes.

To look straight into the most beautiful golden yellow brown orbs she had ever seen in her life. Waverly put her hand slowly on the wolf’s head, and started to scratch it behind its ears, which started to twitch around in contentment while the wolf closed its eyes.

Then, she stopped. And the wolf opened her eyes again. And suddenly both animal and human understood everything that had happened tonight in the woods.

****

**_How many years_ **

**_I know I’ll bare_ **

**_I found something_ **

**_In the woods somewhere_ **

 

_Nicole?_

**Author's Note:**

> pfew... okay...  
> HI *waves awkwardly* happy new year ya'll! Let's get out of the way first that I am super nervous posting this, and that I hope that this fandom (as one of the few) proves to me that they are as kind and loving and accepting as they seem to be on the outside. Quick thing before we jump into this ramble, english is not my native tongue...(surprise!) and everything you see here is selftaught writing... so sorry if there are any big mistakes...
> 
> ANYHO...  
> okay so yes, I know that there are a lot of stories out there that have Nicole as a werewolf (which, if it would come true, would be super epic!). And that probably a lot of you think, OH NO... not again. BUT every year I take it up to myself to do something crazy... and this year I decided I would take up writing again (bit of a rough go years ago on another fanfic website...)  
> BUT there was a bit of a problem. I needed inspiration, and a fandom that I felt comfortable with to write for.  
> And then Wynonna Earp came along, and I fell in love with all its characters, the humor and everything inbetween that came with it.  
> And this fandom saved me.  
> I refound my pride and the realisation that what other people think of me doesn't matter, as long as I am happy.  
> But then the problem of the inspiration was a bit of a thing. You see, I used to edit fandom videos for years before I stopped... (Also because I am now using my channel for another project that I am working on). And I had a ton of music that had inspired me at one point or another, but never got the video treatment...  
> And then I went to a concert of Hozier... and he did In The Woods Somewhere and I had just finished season 2 and the whole time in my mind's eye I was imagining the lyrics with Waverly and Nicole and what if one of them would transform in a werewolf?
> 
> And so this story came to be... but instead of just being inspired by the song, I took the lyrics and sort of transformed them into the story... and then I thought... what if, when the people like this idea, I make a series of five songs to introduce this world in... and then if the people are up for it, maybe I will slowly go back to normal writing?
> 
> Something real quick about the song, there are a lot of fans who say that this is based on Dante's Divine Comedy. No one knows if this is true and as far as I know Hozier never really confirmed it, but his songs have a bit of a tone that is quite... typical so I wouldn't be surprised if this was true.  
> And hey, if so, how cool! it fits the whole Purgatory thing really well then :D
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, it's been a while, and please please leave a honest comment about if you like it or not... I do moderate the comments just to make sure that I know what to expect when people write something.
> 
> PLAYLIST WITH INSPIRATION:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/117932832/playlist/6LVx8iPoVm1YMgtUJf5Qxy
> 
> PINTEREST INSPIRATION BOARD (check out what I imagine Nicole as a wolf like!)  
> https://pin.it/pcs22avxgkbyy4 
> 
> ANOTHER SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION  
> please, if you like some random but really cool videos about some of the things that I am up to in my live (scuba diving, traveling, photography and working abroad) then please check out www.youtube.com/user/searchedforthetruth 
> 
> ALSO.  
> I need a beta...


End file.
